Death Note- Orgins
by TeenkatRaedol
Summary: Just something that I came up with while sitting in a dark corner(not really...). Rated M for future lemons, 2nd person POV.
1. prolouge

Disclaimer: I do not own Death Note or any of the characters in Death Note. If I did, L would not have died and there would have been a lot more Yaoi.

Light or L chapter 1

Mello, Near or Matt chapter 4

By the way, these are by the chapter names, not the actual number of the chapter. The numbers are a bit off because of this chapter, so chapter 2 is really chapter 1, chapter 2 is really 3, 3 is 4 and so on.


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1- Gimme More

_ -Your name here

-=Good morning!=-

You are a 20 year old girl who attends To-oh University, studying to become a detective in the police force. You not only share classes with Light Yagami, but also with Hideki Ryuga. You live with your mother and father, not to mention your little brother Hiro who you care about more than almost anything.

One morning you are getting ready to go to school. You pick up your bag and, after making sure that Hiro is up, walk out the door. As you are walking, you find your thoughts drifting towards the top- class students. On one hand, there is Light Yagami, who has aced every test he has ever taken, and is obviously a people person, always dressing in a suit and dress shoes.

Then there is Hideki Ryuga. You suspect that it isn't even his real name, which would mean that he is hiding something. He is a reclusive person, and he doesn't seem to get enough sleep. He dresses in the same loose white shirt and jeans every day. He kind of showed up out of nowhere…

Suddenly you take note of someone walking beside you. You look up and gasp. Well speak of the devil in a suit.

Light glances down at you for a second, and then looks away dismissively. You frown.

"Um, hi?" You say, almost shyly. He looks at you again.

"Yes?" He says in a carefree tone.

"You're Light Yagami, right? Top of the class?" What else were you supposed to say? How would it sound if you just said outright 'I want to be a detective too!' talk about creep…

So anyways, he nods.

"And you are _, correct?" He offers you a small smile. You are kind of shocked, honestly. He actually knows your name!

"Uh, yeah! That's me!" You wrack your mind for something to say as your shoes clack on the sidewalk and cars stream past in a constant line. What do you talk about with the most popular kid in school..?

"Well, I guess I will see you in class then, _." You look up, startled, to see Light waving at you over his shoulder as he walks into the building. You realize that while you were thinking, you walked all the way to school.

You feel a hand on your shoulder and squeak in surprise, whirling around. You find yourself staring into deep black onyx pools ringed by a bit of topaz.

"Are you a friend of Light-kuns'?" Ryuga asks you, his voice like silk. You find yourself stuttering.

"I-I guess I am..?" You manage to say, thoroughly stunned. Luck must be on your side today!

Ryuga nods and stares at you thoughtfully. You shift, glancing around and noticing a few stares. That is when your eyes land on the clock.

"A-ah I have to go! I don't want to be late to class!" You mentally slap yourself for stammering as you start to dash for the door.

When you reach your locker, you have nearly run over at least six other people, including one teacher. You fumble around in your jeans pocket for your cell phone. Your hand lands on a piece of paper, which you pull out to look at.

_'__Coffee sometime, perhaps?- Ryuga'_ is written in elegant letters. You feel your heart stop.

That is when your phone buzzes. Who would be texting you now? The only people that you can remember giving your cell phone number to are your friends and Light, a few days ago…

"Want to hang out after school at that new café?" –Light

Whose invitation will you respond to?

Light chapter 2

L chapter 3

-=choose=-

**Phew! I can't believe that I actually got this done! Sorry for the short chapter, I promise that there will be longer ones! I really love my cat! She is kind of like my writing buddy. She always comes to check on me! Ugh, I really hate mowing the lawn. My mom always nags me, but it's raining for Jashins' sake! Hiss! Thank you for reading! Please review! **


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter 3- put your lights on

**You know that I just use the song I am listening to as the chapter title, right? How uncreative can I get?! I apologize in advance for any OOC-ness. Please give me tips!**

-=bell sounding=-

You relax as the final bell rings, signaling the end of the day. You try not to slouch as you walk towards your locker, practically exhausted. Mostly there are people heading in a constant stream towards their destinations, but there are always those cliques that you just find annoying.

One of which you are currently passing.

"Hey, isn't that the girl that was with Light this morning?" You pause when you hear his name, glancing over to see all five of them staring at you. You quickly look away and keep walking, sensing the aura of anger and spite.

"Hey Girly! We were just talking about you!" You walk faster; you don't want to run into any trouble. Luckily, there is none until you reach your locker and see the memo that you had taped up that morning.

_'__Crap! I was going to meet Light after school today!' _ You have to stand on your toes to reach your bag, which you had hung at the top of your locker. You take a half- second to appreciate your well-organized storage space before closing the door until tomorrow morning.

You backtrack towards the school entrance, having to shove through the crowds due to your slim frame. It seems that there are always crowds to push through these days. It takes almost all you have not to yell at people to get out of your way.

On your way out you pass one of your teachers.

"Oh, hello _!" They call out to you, and you don't really have any choice but to stop and respond.

"Hey Mr. Hargus." You respond politely, trying not to tap your foot as you smile at him.

"So about the nest exam, please don't stay up until three a.m. this time! I don't want you to fall asleep in the middle of class again." You can feel the heat rising to your cheeks as you remember. You had this ambition to be the best for a while, so you had decided to study until you had memorized everything in the book.

Of course, half of that had been forgotten by the next morning, but it's the thought that counts, right?

So anyways, you had gotten an A-, your worst grade this year. It was such an embarrassment!

You finally manage to end your short-but-time-consuming conversation with Mr. Hargus, sighing in relief once you are out of his sight. You hoist your bag further up onto your shoulder and walk as fast as you can without running. It would really suck if someone slowed you down to scold you for running in the hallways like you were some middle school student.

You pass by the office near the front of the school and exit the building, pausing to survey the growing crowd of students. Mainly they are gathering because of a club or something like that. You can't see Light anywhere, so you make your way over to one of the benches on the edge of the school yard. You reach into your bag and have to dig around for a moment to find your phone.

You pull up your messaging box to send a quick text, the message from this morning is still visible, as is your response.

"Sure! Let's meet in the schoolyard." You sigh as your fingers fly over the virtual keyboard.

"Where are you? I can't find you anywhere."

You get a response after about a minute.

"I'm by the school gates. What about you?" You smile despite yourself, looking around the square shaped schoolyard. You can see him leaning against one of the large black iron gates. You stand, picking your bag back up and walk in that direction.

"Hey." You flash him a smile as you walk up. He watches you approach, and you find his lack of response slightly odd but let it go. He waits for you to reach him, then turns and begins to walk in the direction of the café. You have to jog slightly to catch up to him.

You walk in silence, a silence that you find slightly awkward, but you don't know what to say. You are kind of stuck in the same situation that you had found yourself in this morning. You look around you, logging which streets that you take in your mind, just in case you want to visit the café with some of your friends another day.

You turn another street corner and cross, ending up at a warm looking oak door. Light holds it open for you, and you blush. You sit down at one of the many tables, taking in the light cream walls and the pleasant scent of fresh baked bread. The whole thing feels very comforting and homely to you.

Light sits down in the other chair. You notice some people staring at the two of you, particularly this one girl dressed in a school girl uniform. You shiver under what seems to be an ice cold glare coming from her direction.

"So," You begin. Light gives you a 'go on' look. "Why did you invite me and not one of the other girls from class?"

His gaze softens and his posture seems to relax. "I just wanted to catch up with you a bit. I haven't gotten the chance to talk to you for a while, and this morning I kind of had the thought 'I haven't talked with _ for a while.'" He smiles at you. You chuckle.

"Well, I must admit that I am flattered. This is a nice café, don't you think?" You gesture around you. He nods thoughtfully. You find yourself watching how the light catches his hair and turns it a warm caramel color. You feel the cold glare again and whirl around, giving the girl a nice glare of your own. She visibly flinches, but glares back.

You turn back to the table, deciding to ignore her.

"_" You turn towards Light. "What do you think of Kira?"

What do you say?

"I think that Kira is god, and he will bring us salvation." Chapter 10

"He's okay, I guess." Chapter 15

"Kira must be brought to justice." Chapter 16

-=KIRA! =-

**Raedol: Muahahaha! I did it! Yay!**

**Ryuu: *whacks on the back of the head***

**Raedol: Hey! What was that for?! *rubs head***

**Ryuu: *crosses arms and gets a cool expression.* You were freaking out and gloating again, so I had to make you stop somehow. **

**Raedol: *Glares***

**Ryuu: Now sit down and write the next one.**

**Raedol: So anyways, that is my alternate personality Ryuu. He is my logic. We will be trying to post a chapter every two days at the most. We will let you know when to expect delays, of course, but just so you know our pace might be slowed for individual storylines, because we are writing six stories simultaneously of course! I am planning to post schedules in the footnotes, so please tell me if I should in the reviews! As always, I love you guys and good reviews make my fingers move faster! xD**


	4. Chapter 3

Chapter 4- Angels to Fly

**Ryuu: Rae and Ryuu would like to present L's initiation chapter. Please enjoy.**

-=sugar cubes!=-

You pull your bag out of your locker, slamming it closed before anything has the chance to fall out. You are not known for your organization skills. You sigh and make your way towards the school exit, turning over the events from this morning in your mind as you walk.

You were invited out by not one, but both of the top-class students. What is the probability of that? And on the same day? You think that it just might be some kind of twisted conspiracy. You stare at the stream of people rushing past you with a bored expression on your face.

Someone shoves you into the wall, and your expression morphs into one of anger. You pick up your pace slightly to catch up to them and you lay a hand on their shoulder, a shadow covering the top half of your face.

"It is not polite to push people." You say to the man, acid dripping in your voice. "You never know when someone might just push you _back_!" With the last word, you shove them forward as hard as you can; sending them barreling forward and making them hit their head on one of the many lockers lining the hallway. You straighten your clothes and fix your hair, walking forward as if nothing happened.

"Hey! Girlie! You come back here!" You hear them yell behind you. You turn around and smile at them.

"Sorry, but I have somewhere that I have to be, so I'll be going now!" You don't even glance back as they yell after you, and eventually their voice fades into the distance.

If there is anything that you won't stand for, it would be unfair justice. Like being pushed around because you are smaller than most people, for example. He got what was coming to him.

You ignore the stares that you get as you exit the school building, pausing when your best friend Millie walks up to you.

"Did you really push a guy into a locker in the hallway, _?" She asks you, her eyes wide in disbelief.

"What? He pushed me into the wall first." You shrug, trying to find Ryuga in the crowd. When Millie asks who you are looking for, you tell her. Her eyes widen even more.

"You are going somewhere with _him_?" She almost screeches. You clap your hands over your ears. You don't stop looking around as you respond.

"Geez, Mil! Don't scream like that. Yes, I am going somewhere with him. And if you have a problem with it, do you really think that I care?" You shield your eyes when the glare of a windshield momentarily blinds you. Millie shrugs, a semi-goofy grin on her face.

"Naw, but I would honestly choose someone with a prettier face. Like a _normal person._" She elbows you in the ribs, her green eyes sparkling in amusement. You roll your eyes.

"Since when have I become normal?" You ask her.

"Normality is something that can never be defined, for it does not actually exist. To be normal would also be to be boring." You hear from behind you.

"Exactly…" The second you say it you tense up, turning around. Ryuga offers you a small smile from a nearby bench, where he is sitting with his legs curled up under him. You notice that he has his shoes off. You smile back and walk towards him. You pull out the paper that you had found in your pocket that morning.

"Was I meant to receive this, or is it some conspiracy?" You try to ask it in the nicest way possible, but it kind of sounds like 'what the heck was this doing in my pocket?!' Ryuga blinks his large, black eyes, and you notice the deep bags under them that you have learned to recognize as a defining feature.

"How would that note be a conspiracy?" He asks you. You feel your face heat up in embarrassment.

"W-well, it's just that Light texted me right after I found this in my pocket." You shift uncomfortably under his expressionless gaze. He wordlessly hops down from the bench and begins to walk away.

"Hey where are you going?" You call after him. He glances over his shoulder and you hear him say something about coffee. That is when you remember the reason you walked over to talk to him in the first place.

"See ya tomorrow, Mil!" You give Millie a quick hug before you run after Ryuga.

When you catch up to him you look around you. You see some people staring, and you give them a 'what are you looking at?' glare. Most of them look away after that.

"Do you like sweets?" Ryuga suddenly asks you. You find the question sort of odd, but you answer nonetheless.

"Sweets are a vital food group to human survival! You cannot live without them!" You raise your hands like you are going to pray, "They are a gift from heaven!"

You hear laughter beside you. You look at Ryuga, a pout already in place, but it changes instantly when you catch sight of the lollipop he is holding out to you. You grin at him and thank him.

"Hey Girlie! You better get your punk ass over here!" You hear from the direction of the school. You look behind you with a bored expression, staring down the guy who pushed you into the wall. He storms up to you, grabbing the front of your shirt and pulling you towards him.

"Ooh, you are so going to pay for that earlier!" He growls at you. You sigh.

"Why are guys like you always so dense?" You ask him before slamming the palm of your hand into his nose and kicking him in the groin. He drops you instantly, falling to his knees. You sniff and turn away, walking back over to Ryuga. He tilts his head to the side slightly before shrugging and turning away. You are thankful that he didn't ask.

The rest of the walk to the coffee shop is pretty much spent in silence, but it is a comfortable silence. You smile to yourself.

_'__this is actually more comfortable than I usually am with my friends…'_ You think. When you let out a small chuckle, Ryuga sends you a questioning look. You shake your head and wave a hand dismissively. You go back to your comfortable silence.

-=Silence=-

Ryuga curls up in his odd way of sitting as he climbs into the chair across from you.

"So why did you invite me of all people?" You ask him, deciding to be the first to speak. "Not that I don't like being here, but I don't know you at all besides that you are one of the top students."

He gives the waitress his order and she asks you if you want anything. You order strawberry cake and coffee.

"Well, you are a friend of Light-kuns'," He pauses to pour five packets of sugar into his coffee. "And I have kept an eye on you. You are particularly interesting, seeing as you are not one to back down from a challenge." He mutters the last part, so you have to lean forward to catch it. You chuckle.

"So how do you know Light?" You ask. He looks at you, and you are suddenly hit by a rhino of intelligence from your sixth sense. You find yourself slightly envious.

"I share classes with him, and of course I know him from the opening speech."

You nod, your mouth forming an "O". You murmur a 'makes sense to me' and dig your fork into the cake that came a few minutes ago.

"_, if I told you that I was Kira right now, how would you react?" The question startles you slightly, but you regain your composure quickly.

How do you respond?

"He needs to be brought to justice! What he is doing is wrong!"Chapter 11

"I don't really care either way." Chapter 18

"Kira is amazing! He is god!" Chapter 19

-=Lollipop!=-

**YAY! Muahaha-***

**Ryuu: Whacks again.* I really don't like doing this every time, you know.**

**Rae: Then don't do it, you jerk! Grrr… You know, he does the cruelest things to wake me up for school! Old ladies in underwear X/\X**

**Ryuu: It gets you up.**

**So anyways, R and R! And that means rate and review, though rest and relaxation sounds awesome too. Until next time! Ta ta! Hey, it could mean Raedol and Ryuu too! ^w^**


	5. Chapter 4

Chapter 4- Chasing the Sun

**OMG I am so sorry! I have been so busy lately and I haven't been able to get to the keyboard as of recent! I will try to be posting more often, so please don't hate me! I am so so so so so so so sorr-**

**Ryuu: Stop your blubbering. It's annoying. Thank you to Mirei-chan for the wonderful review. Thank you for everyone's' continued support. Now, onto the story.**

-=WHACK!=-

You are fourteen, and you currently live at the Wammy House, an orphanage for extremely intelligent students. You are not exactly the most well-known there, considering that you are only fourth best, but at least you have a title.

Now, who is ahead of you exactly?

First, there is Near. He is a quiet, pale, emotionless boy who looks about four years under his actual age, which he occasionally uses to his advantage. He is the best and brightest currently at the Wammy House, and he is the most likely person to succeed the great detective L. He has hair the color of stardust, and looking into his eyes is like staring into a storm.

Second is Mello, who is only second by a few points per test. He is almost the complete opposite of Near, with a wild attitude and a foul mouth. He also has a serious inferiority complex that you think makes him cute at times. Mello always dresses in black, no matter what it is. Black shirt, black leather, heck, sometimes you would be willing to bet that he is even wearing black underwear! Mello's hair is a nice shade of blonde, and is cut to frame his face perfectly. It makes his startling blue eyes stand out even more.

Third is Matt. You don't talk to him very often, mostly because he usually has his head stuck in his video games. In the rare occasion that he doesn't have his head buried in a screen, he is busy talking to Mello. It would be safe to say that he is practically Mello's pet. Matt's hair is a pretty maroon color, contrasting well with his eyes, which you think are green, but you can't be sure through the goggles he always wears.

Then there is you. You are known for always having a positive outlook on things and for having a creative mind. The thing is, you just really hate studying. Your fast moving mind can't handle sitting for hours on end staring at a book. Heck, you can barely stand sitting still long enough to take the test! But you make up for it, though. You are a novelist and one of the best artists in Wammy's. Not to mention your photographic memory and keen eye. (4000 words exactly.)

Speaking of tests, you have to focus.

…

…

…

You sigh and look up at the clock for what seems like the millionth time. Ugh! Not even five minutes have passed! You look back down at the paper and write down a few more answers. Only five more questions and they are mostly logical theory and quantum physics. Those ones are super easy.

You look back over your work, making some corrections in your answers before setting the paper down and leaning back. You scan the room, your eyes stopping on three familiar figures.

Mello glares at Near with all he has from his seat, his snarl visible even from where you sit. Near, of course, isn't even sparing the blonde a glance. And of course, Matt is playing a video game under his desk. Looks like he already finished, like you. Actually, it looks like all four of you finished. You sigh and close your eyes, allowing your head to rest back in your hands.

Almost exactly ten seconds after you shut your eyes sound bursts around you and light flashes as you are transported into your dreamland. It doesn't really matter where you go right now, just as long as it isn't the classroom.

You feel a hand on your shoulder and you are back in the classroom. You find yourself staring up into Matts' orange-tinted goggles, and you try not to gasp when you realize how close he is.

"Hey, did you know that the test was over twenty minutes ago? You looked like you were asleep." He laughs a little, and the sound brings a smile to your face. How could you not smile at such a beautiful sound?

"Bingo! You got it!" You reply cheerfully. You stand up and stretch, but you don't miss how the redheads' eyes travel up and down your body as you do so. You raise an eyebrow at him and he looks away immediately.

"Well, I have to go catch up with Mel, so see ya _" He exits the room before you have a chance to reply. Your mouth hangs open for a second. Why does he know your name when you rarely talk to him? You shake your head and exit the room. You don't see him in the hall, so when he said 'catch up' he probably meant 'go search'.

You shrug and walk in the direction of the common room, deciding that you don't really have anything else to do. You pass a girl named Linda in the hall, and she shoots a glare at you. You find yourself laughing at the uncalled for action. What have you ever done to her?

You enter the common room, and sure enough as you subconsciously knew, Near is sitting not far from the edge of the large room working on yet another one of- you guessed it- blank puzzles. You walk over and sit down next to him, knowing better than to say anything to the pale boy. You merely watch as he fits piece after piece into the frame, amazed. You yourself are pretty good at puzzles, but for some reason you just cannot figure out how to do the blank ones that Near does every day.

Near glances over at you for a half second before looking back at the puzzle. You don't miss how his hands start to move faster and faster, almost as if he is showing off for you. Almost.

He puts the last piece in place and turns to you. You breathe a 'wow'. The corners of the pale boys' mouth twitch, almost as if he is holding back a smile. You tip your head to the side slightly, quickly becoming lost in his stormy eyes. Of course, he looks away.

"See ya later, Near." You say to him as you stand up. He doesn't even acknowledge you, but you just know somehow that he heard you.

You decide that you are hungry, but dinner is not for a whole three hours. You would starve! You sneak towards the kitchen and open one cabinet in particular, frowning when you see that it is mostly bare. Looks like it was recently raided. You shrug and take the last two, one for now and one for later.

You go to your room and, after unlocking the door, sit on the bed and unwrap your prize. The familiar scent wafts into the air, almost making you drool, but you force yourself to only take a nibble. The sweet taste of chocolate floods your mouth and you smile instantly, smirking to yourself when the one other chocolate lover in Wammy's comes to mind.

Your eyes go wide when you realize something. You don't know the state of the blondes' chocolate stash. If he ran out recently…

Almost as if on cue, someone bangs the door as if they were punching it.

"_, I know you're in there! Get your sorry ass out here and hand it over before I make you!" You jump and this time you can't hold back your scream. You jump up and unlock the door, opening it just a crack. You are shoved back and you land on the bed. Mello storms into the room, snatching up the other chocolate bar and unwrapping it in front of you, taking a bite.

You stare up at him, trying not to shake. He leers down at you, smirking. You find yourself glaring back at him and you jump off the bed.

"Hey! That's mine! Give it back, thief!" You yell, lunging at him. He dodges you easily, but you whirl around and pounce again, this time hitting him. You tackle him onto the bed and snatch the chocolate bar out of his hand, holding it up like a gold medal.

"Haha! It's mine!"

You take a bite out of it and stick your tongue out at Mello. He flips your positions and takes the chocolate bar back, walking out of the room. You scowl.

"You're a jerk, Blondie!" You yell after him. You think you hear a laugh from down the hallway, and that only makes you scowl more. You viciously bite into the other remaining chocolate bar, plotting your revenge.

-=brooding=-

You walk into the dining room with a sigh. Your eyes immediately find the three figures. You have a dew choices of where to sit.

Mello and Matt: Chapter 5

Near: Chapter 6

-=chocolate=-

**Thank you all for your continued support of this story! If you have any ideas for any of the plot lines, don't hesitate to tell us, as we love fresh material! **

**Ryuu: For once, I agree with her. This is a first.**

**Rae: SHUT UP YOU! Anyways, we were listening to the death note episodes while writing this so I would be able to describe the voices for the Wammy Boys. And don't worry, I have a great surprise for any BL fans in later chapters!**


	6. Chapter 5

Chapter 6- Death note episode 32 (Selection)

-=chocolate and goggles!=-

You walk over to where the blonde and the redhead are sitting and sit down across from them. Matt offers you a small smile in greeting, and Mello merely nods his head in your general direction. He doesn't even look up from the fruit on his plate. Specifically the apple. He is staring at his reflection in the shiny surface like some vain bird.

You reach across the table and pluck the apple from his plate. Before he has the chance to take it back from you, you raise it to your mouth and take a large bite. You chew it slowly, extremely content with the expression of rage on the blondes face.

You cock an eyebrow. "Something wrong, Mello?" You ask him. His scowl deepens and he moves to snatch the apple back from you. You hold it just out of his reach, making him snarl.

You continue to eat the apple as if the blonde doesn't even exist. You turn to Matt.

"Thanks for waking me up earlier. It would have been so embarrassing to be caught by one of the teachers!" You say to the redhead, grinning. He smiles back at you, closing his eyes as he does so. You sigh, rubbing your full stomach.

"Well," You say after a while, "I'm going to go to bed. See ya guys tomorrow." You stand up and walk away a few steps before thinking of something. You turn back and flash Mello a wide grin.

"Oh, and by the way, that apple was really good. How to describe it, juicy?" Your grin widens when you hear his cry of rage behind you, but you are too far ahead of him for him to catch you.

-=bedtime=-

You plunk onto your bed, the plush mattress bending under you. You flop back onto it, hands behind your head as you stare up at the ceiling. Your mind races over the events that happened today, trying to sort things out so that you are able to start with a fresh mind tomorrow morning. You let out a breath that you didn't even know you were holding as you stand up and throw open your door.

You storm down the halls, having a destination clearly set in your mind.

The cool night air hits your skin and fills your lungs, and you immediately relax from the nice clean smell. It is late summer currently, so the nights are still relatively warm but there is still cool air to be found. There is a gentle breeze present, and it caresses over your skin and ruffles your long wavy brown hair. The leaves rustle and crickets chirp, but other than that, all you hear is your own footsteps as you walk towards the woods.

You walk for a while until you finally find it. Your secret place. The meadow is currently dark, but you know that soon it will be bathed in silvery moonlight. You walk through the waist high crass, allowing your hands to drift over the tops. The small, gold crescent shaped flowers have already appeared. They will soon release their pollen.

You stop at the large, twisting oak in the center of the field, reaching up to the lowest branch. It takes almost no effort to swing up into the tree and hide yourself among the many branches. You quickly find a comfortable seat like bend in the wood and lean back, staring up into the sky through the leaves.

Light hits your face suddenly. As the moon rises everything is illuminated by its light. You gaze at the field in awe, the dark place having been transformed into a place only seen in dreams. It was a good choice to come here tonight.

You catch movement out of the corner of your eye, and your gaze lands on a swiftly moving shadow of a person. They are on the side of the meadow that has not yet been illuminated, but from their stature they are your age.

They come into the light and you gasp.

**Who is it that you see?**

Mello- chapter 8

Matt- chapter 9

-=Once upon a dream=-

**WHOA! WE GOT IT DONE! YAY! I am so excited! I wont be positing over the next few dyas bcause I will be up at my dads' ranch in the mountains. As always, we love you guys! Don't forget to review, and while you're at it, go ahead and click the follow this story button too!**


End file.
